Powered Armor
Powered Armor is a specialized suit of armor with electronics and mechanisms helping the user along. See also: Powered Armor Details. Description In order to wear a suit of Power Armor a character must have the corresponding Feat. For example, to wear medium power armor the Powered Armor Proficiency (Medium) feat is required. Each of these feats has as a prerequisite the armor proficiency of the corresponding type: in the previous example, Armor Proficiency(Medium). The power armors are split into three groups within each proficiency category: Tech, Agility, and Combat. The power armors use a slot system. Every piece of equipment takes a certain number of total slots, and a certain number of slots per limb. For example: Jump pistons only take one slot from the total slots on a powered armor, but take one slot from each of the legs. A full body gadget will take one slot from each leg, each arm, and the torso. The tech chassis has special bonus slots for full body gadgets. The full body gadgets take from these slots first, and any gadgets taking these slots do not take from limb slots. For reference to this powered armor, limb slots refer to slots on the arms, legs, back pack, torso, and head. The “pack” is a separate part of the chassis. It goes over the backpack limb and can easily be removed with a move action, and reset with a full round action. Each of the chassis has a superstructure. The superstructure is made of a frame (material effecting weight and DR), mechanical manipulators (what moves the chassis), and a slots (from each of the limbs). What is and is not powered armor Powered armor augments and complements a normal characters abilities. It does not require a pilot check to use when the character is performing a task she would be able to perform without it. It does not take damage before the user and cannot move on its own. Many combat armor may completely cover the user, but the fit is tight. A power armor does not change a character's regular size category. All powered armor are made to fit a specific user. If the armor has not been fitted to a user, then she takes an additional -2 to the armor check penalty. They use power packs, or maybe small engines for power. The power pack normally has 1000 units of power and uses 10 points per hour under normal, non-combat use and 10 units for every round of combat or high use action. Armor Chassis Descriptors The power armors are described in the following format: (For the list of Chassis and Gadgets, click here.) *Bonus to defense: The Bonus a chassis grants the user to defence. *Max Dex: Maximum amount of dexterity bonus that can be applied while wearing *Speed Modifier: Speed modification based on a base speed of 30 ft *Chassis Effective Weight: Weight of the armor felt by the pilot while the armor is turned on *Chassis Actual Weight: Real Weight of the armor *Gadget Slots: Total number of gadgets that may be attached *Damage Reduction: Amount of damage the chassis blocks from the user *Carry Capacity Bonus: Bonus given to the user to carrying capacity *Hit Points: Amount of damage a chassis can take before becoming dysfunctional. *Special: Unique ability of the armor *Control Type: Mechanism moving parts of the chassis according to the user's movements *Standard Material: Base construction material of the chassis *Purchase DC: The cost of the base armor before gadgets are added Standard Features All chassis come with a powerpack good for 100 rounds of combat, 100 hours of regular use, and 10 days of standby (not in use, but turned on). In effect, it has 1000 units of energy. It takes 3 rounds to don a light, 4 rounds to don a medium, and 5 rounds to don a heavy chassis. This includes the start up time. If the chassis was in standby mode, it takes one round less. All chassis come with a HUD, communicator, and simple computer. This computer can handle up to 2 programs other than its normal operations and can store up to 30 other programs. i.e. a unicom and sensor control (any number of sensors). Any other user other than the normal user suffers a -2 to all pilot checks and an additional one to armor check penalties. Customization normally comes with a custom paint job and small aesthetic feature changes (i.e. a spiked mohawk). Going Over the Allowed Slots Every suit can gain a few more gadgets than it has normally allowed slots. In many cases, the number of allowed slots over the chassis will not fill up all the limb slots. In this case, the owner may choose to fill the remaining limb slots with penalty. The individual limbs cannot have more gadgets than their listed total. For every gadget over the the normally allotted, the user takes an additional -2 to the armor check and the max DEX decreases by one. Buying Chassis and Gadgets Each of the gadgets can be purchased separately from the chassis, or as a whole unit. Whole units are normally bought in pieces as they are not in normal production. Any normal production model can have the individual prices combined by taking all the PDC’s, converting them to dollar values, adding them to one sum, then converting the new sum to a single PDC (see Wealth for the table). If the gadgets are purchased separately, a repair check (DC 25) or Craft (Mechanical) check (DC 25) is required. Any programs purchased will also require a Computer Use check (DC 25) to install. Buying the parts separately allows the owner to buy cheaper early on, and mix and match parts later to see what she likes. Superstructure control type and material cannot be purchased separately from the chassis. Templates The following templates give an idea as to the builds of the various frame types. they may also be used as the standard manufacturing templates. Tech Template Agility Template Combat Template Category:Equipment Category:Armor